1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to the sharing of information between devices via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electronic devices are able to communicate via a network, and are equipped with a display screen for displaying various types of information. However, users are not able to carry with them all of their electronic devices. As a result, these users cannot take immediate action on those electronic device which they do not carry, which undergo an operation state change.